stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:NinaNoodles225/Wonder Quest x Gravity Falls
When I was browsing Tumblr a few days ago, I came across some screenshots of the Gravity Falls theme with Ducktales characters in them (more specifically, the reboot of Ducktales) and the user who drew them said that he/she was going to animate this. That gave me the idea to do the same thing but with Wonder Quest characters! Here's how it's gonna go down: ---- Scene 1- Shot of Wonderberg. Scene 2- Shot of the Wonder Gem. Scene 3- Shot of the town in a bird's eye view. Scene 4- Stampy falls through the sky and through Keen's roof (Callback to S1E1). Scene 5- Keen does the same pose as Stan with his house in the background. Scene 6- Stampy and Lizzie walks through the henchmen's hideout (Callback to S2E5). Scene 7- Stampy points at a seedling on the ground with Amy Lee next to him, Keen makes a confused look as it starts to rain (Callback to S1E5). Scene 8- A shot of trees in the forest that was in Squid's flashback (Callback to the flashback in S1E8). Scene 9- The telescope on top of Keen's house rotates a tiny bit. Scene 10- Stampy is doing the same thing that Dipper does in the opening, the only change is that the horned skeleton skull is replaced by a full skeleton resembling the body of one of the henchmen. Scene 11- Lackey is rubbing cheeks with a disgusted Flunky. Scene 12- Squid is wearing a light-up party hat while posing just like Mabel. Scene 13- Flunky and Lackey are running from the squid avalanche (Callback to S1E8). Scene 14- Rama is floating in a relaxed position by her rocket boots as she puts her goggles on. Scene 15- Stampy tells his spooky story to Keen and two villagers as a sillhouette of a vampire appears above him (Callback to 360 Spooky Story). Scene 16- A sillhouetted figure sits bored in a work desk as a piece of paper advertising the job interview flys off it (Callback to the cliffhanger in S2E12). Scene 17- Stampy's hand scans through one of the Wonder Gem's clues. Scene 18- Stampy and Keen are relaxing in the spaceship when the anti-gravity mode is on it. (Callback to S1E4) Scene 19- A pile of pictures inspired by various parts of the show are shown on a table, a group photo of Stampy, Keen, Flunky, Lackey, and a frustrated Rama is put on the table last. Final Shot- The Wonder Quest logo is shown on a very deep purple background, the final note accompanies the text, "Happy 2nd birthday, Wonder Quest!". ---- But I can't make this animation alone. I need some help from a few amateur animators to make this animation with me before the 2nd birthday of Wonder Quest starts (April 25th). Please note that the animation style needs to be similar to I Wonder's art style, so no cubes for this one. We'll begin production sometime in early April, so if anyone wants to help, go right ahead! I'll give you all more news as the month begins. NOTE (3/24/17) : And no, before you ask, this is not going to be one of those collab map animation things where one animator makes one scene each and then we put them together. This is going to be a team effort. Also, which animation software do you think we should use when we begin? NOTE (3/26/17) : I think I've come up with the descision to use Synfig Studios for this project. If anyone wants to join the project, make sure you're a constant user of this program. NOTE (3/29/17) : We'll begin production on about April 3rd, or next Monday. People haven't been requesting ever since I put this blog up, so I'm going to give you all only one more chance to join. If anyone who uses Synfig Studios to an extent wants to join over the rest of this week and this weekend, do it now. I'll be waiting for you when we get started! NOTE (4/1/17) : Yep, and on the most serious day of the year. No one has requested to help for the entire week, and it's already nearing toward the date we begin, so I guess the deal's off. It looks like I posted this in the wrong place where no-one would pay attention to it, and now I can see why it didn't get any comments. Unless any of you requested through my notifications or on my blog, the deal's off. NOTE (4/9/17) : Yeah, the deal's off. I guess we'll begin production next year. Category:Blog posts